Son of The Reaper
by nicranger
Summary: (Sequel to Death's Ambassador) Shadow Reaper the son of Dark Reaper is now ready to take on the role of his father. His story will have up's and downs as he meets new friends and foes all the while he must rise above the odds to become the new Reaper.*should read first story before this one to better understand*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I told you that there would be a sequel to Death's Ambassador so here it is. I want to warn you ahead of time that some of the old OC's won't play major roles in the story because I want to introduce some new OC's. I will only have a limit of five new OC's this time around and I already have one so four more to go. Another thing is that this will be told from Shadow Reaper's pov. If you don't know who that is he is Dark Reaper's son who he had with Soul Searcher. You know the one who looks just like him. Now on with the story.**

"Come on old man! Is the Reaper losing his touch?"

"You wish you little shit. I've been taking creeps down centuries before you were born!"

I was currently sparing with my father and it was getting pretty intense.

We had already destroyed a quarter of the Everfree forest and were gradually getting closer to Canterlot.

Oh you may not know who I am. Well my name is Shadow Reaper. Son of Dark Reaper the current King of Equestria and arguably one of the strongest beings to ever exist.

Now I looked just like my father so we were often confused with each-other. Only difference between me and my dad was that my cutie mark had a shield behind it while his didn't.

It had been a few years since the war with the cult ended and I was now nineteen years old and living the good life. I was soon to take over my dad's job as the Reaper since Grandpa was retiring so my dad would have to take his place.

My old man's been training me for a long time now and I was nearly as good as he was but the big difference in our strength was that he had centuries worth of experience while me, not so much.

"Gotcha now kid!"

I couldn't react in time and was blasted into the ground where a huge crater formed. Dad landed next to me as I shakily got up from his attack.

"Dammit dad! That really hurt!"

"Hahaha trust me I was going easy. Something your Grandfather didn't do so consider yourself lucky in that aspect."

"You two will never change," said someone from behind us.

Turning around we found the amused smiles of both of my mother's. Yeah I have two mother's deal with it.

Celestia and Soul Searcher were smiling at us. They already knew our training was tough so they never really questioned it unless we broke something important and then it would turn into a beat-down.

The twins were away at the moment at Grandpa's so they weren't with them.

Shaking off some dust and rocks I turn to greet my mother's.

"Hey mom and ma. What are you doing here?"

Their smiles grew even wider and Soul said, " oh we just thought you would like to know that your little marefriend is getting a little impatient."

"OH SHIT I'M OUT!"

I was gone in a flash. And yes I had a marefriend. She was the same age as me and her name was Chaotic Gem. You would of probably already heard of her if you know my dad's story.

When I appeared though in the Canterlot Garden's where we were supposed to meet I was pushed up against a nearby tree with a wickedly sharp blad pressed against my neck.

I found myself staring into Gem's angry eye's as she said, "your late."

Apparently I had inherited my dad's fear of angry women and instantly sputtered out, "I know and I am sorry and will do anything to make it up to you!"

She raised a brow, "anything?"

"Yes anything!"

She hummed for a moment in thought before pulling away and saying, "ok."

As soon as my breathing calmed down Gem hopped on my back and slapped me on the back of my head while saying, "your punishment is to carry me to the throne room. It seems that your parents have a present for you."

I didn't bother to argue and began to make my way to the throne room through the endless hallways of the castle.

We passed a few of my dad's personal guards and it was obvious they were trying not to laugh there asses off.

It was a few minutes later and some slap's to my ass courtesy of Gem to encourage me to go faster that we found ourselves in the throne room that had my father and mother's standing there smiling at me. That was until dad fell on his back and started laughing his ass off.

He was promptly slapped upside the head by my mother's.

"Don't you laugh at him Dark. I distinctly remember you having to do the same thing when you were late for one of our dates," scolded Celestia.

"Ok not that I'm not enjoying my dad getting put into his place but why am I here," I asked as Gem hopped off my back.

My dad got back up with a proud smile on his face and said, "well since you are to soon take over as the Reaper I only think it's natural that you have the tool for the job."

After he finished there was a bright light and there floating in front of me was a beautiful scythe.

The shaft was completely black but the blade was amazing. It was a mixture of red, black and white but instead of being solid the colors moved around the blade like water. Constantly swirling and radiating power.

"is that mine?"

"Yes son it is. And I dare say this scythe can rival mine if you learn how to wield it correctly."

Now that caught my attention. A scythe that can rival my father's? That was nearly impossible.

"How can it rival yours dad? Your scythe was the first weapon ever created!"

"That's because while my blade is powerful your's has far more abilities. You see your blade was made by me and your mother's by each of us placing a piece of our soul into the blade. Therefore each of our powers are added to yours. Even our aura soul's abilities are at your disposal."

"That's amazing! So I can basically use all of your powers?"

"Not yet no. You have to train really hard and really connect with your weapon before you can use it's full powers."

Looking back at my new scythe I gently grabbed it and felt the power it held hum as if acknowledging me as it's wielder. I admired the blade for another minute before turning back to my family and saying happily, "thank you. I will make you proud."

That initiated a family hug while my father said, "trust me son. You have already made me as proud as I can be."

**Well there is the intro to the new story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	2. An Old Freind

**Alright guys here is the next chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy it!**

It had been about a week since I had gotten my new scythe and I am sorry to say that I hadn't made much progress.

I mean I knew how to fight with it thanks to my dad and I could channel my magic through it when I needed to but I still couldn't access its powers.

Dad said I just needed to keep trying and they would come to me when I was ready but I didn't know when I would be ready!

Right now I was walking through the Everfree forest since Gem was away in the Crystal Kingdom with her parent's and my mother's and dad were away on a diplomatic mission. I swear whenever dad goes on a diplomatic mission it goes to shit because dad can't keep his cool when dealing with other's.

Anyways my walk was momentarily interrupted by a yell and a roar that was definitely from a manticore.

"Huh. It's been awhile since I killed a manticore."

With that said I hurried into the forest towards the origin of the roar.

What I found was a manticore trying to swipe at a mare that was dogging all the strikes with relative ease.

The mare was a Pegasus that was relatively short with a silver coat with her mane and tail being golden and wavy with her eyes also being golden. Her wings were unusual with one being silver and the other bronze colored and looked unnatural on her. Her cutie mark was a single golden circle.

I rolled my eyes at the sight before me before summoning my scythe and charging towards the manticore.

It saw me coming too late and allowed me to cut it's tail clean off. It didn't get a chance to react as I used the momentum from my swing to it's tail to continue my swing that took off it's wings.

I flew into the air a little as the beast roared in pain. Then the weirdest thing happened. The mare I was saving yelled at me!

"What do you think your doing to that poor animal Dark!"

Wait this mare knew my dad? Alright now I really need to talk to this chick after I finish this.

Before she could yell at me again I swooped in and cut off the manticore's head.

I landed back on the ground as my scythe began to vibrate and what I recognized as the manticore's soul flowed out of the body and into the blade as it glowed blue for a moment before returning to normal.

"Well that was new," I said to myself.

It was then thet the mare I saved got in my face and angrily said, "Dark Reaper you never change. Why can't you make someone's death painless? Why do you always have to make them suffer!?"

I was dumbfounded for a moment before retorting with my own anger, "listen here lady I don't know you and my name is Shadow Reaper. My dad is Dark Reaper. And how do you know him?"

She froze for a second before asking, "wait a second, Dark has a son?"

"Two actually and a daughter. I'm the oldest while the other two are twins."

"Who is your mother?"

"Oh my mother is Soul Searcher while the twins mother is Princess Celestia."

Her mouth nearly hit the ground at that before she yelled out, "SOUL SEARCHER IS ALIVE!"

I can't believe she actually knew my mother to. Just who was she?

"Alright lady I answered your questions now it's time for you to answer mine. Just who are you and how do you know my parent's?"

She regained her composure and smiled happily at me while answering in an equally happy tone, "well to answer your first question my name is Sweet Mercy. I've known your folks for a long time. Your dad and I have differing views on a lot of things but I do have some respect for him."

"Ok but how have you known them for a long time? I mean you would have to be immortal and pegasi don't really become immortal."

She gained a look of sadness a little, "well that is because when I was born my horn was cut off and I was given wings. My magical energy is so strong that it gives me immortality. I can still use magic but it hurt's to do so since I no longer have a horn."

Wow. That is fucked up. Who in their right mine would do that to a new born?

"Ok first of all, that is fucked up. Second I am sorry you had to go through that. And three, you are coming with me to meet dad. He should be on his way back to the castle by now."

"Ah yes. Tell me what has Dark been up to these last few years?"

"I think he should tell you himself since he knows more about it then I do."

She nodded in agreement before we both took flight back to the castle. I wonder how dad could have met someone like this and not out right killed her? I mean she was opposite him in nearly every way.

**Well there is the next chapter for you guys and I want to thank Silver Inklings for the OC. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. Me In A Herd?

**Alright I know some of you have been waiting for this update so here its is. I also need to say that I have been convinced by a few people who read my stories to induce lemons into them. And I will be sure to mark them so you don't accidentally read them unless you want to. This goes for all of my current and possibly future stories unless I specify. Now with that done let's get this chapter started huh?**

I have to say that Sweet Mercy was an unusual mare. And coming from me that was saying something!

How could she have possibly known my dad and still be alive? He would have killed a mare like her just for general practice.

It wasn't long until we made it back to the castle. The guards gave questioning glances my way but otherwise stayed silent. They knew that I could take care of myself if the mare turned violent.

"Dark Reaper you nearly caused another war! If not for Tia's negotiating skills we would already be sending troops to Germaney," screamed my mother Soul Searcher from the throne room.

I heard my father groan in response as he said, " but sweetie he was such an asshole! And even if they did declare war on us I could of wiped them all out with three hooves tied behind my back!"

My father's statement was followed by a slap and his cry of pain. My mom Celestia must have slapped him again. Soul did the reprimanding and Celestia the physical punishment. Don't ask me why it turned out like that it just did.

When we opened the doors all eyes turned toward us. Celestia looked confused at the presence of the new mare while Soul and Dark were in utter shock.

"Oh shit not you," screamed my dad while Soul rolled her eyes at my dads antics.

Sweet just groaned and said, "nice to see you to Dark. I see you've done really well for yourself, ruling Equestria and now you are plowing my best friend and a Princess. Never thought you had it in you."

While my mothers and I laughed my dad just pouted like a little colt which only made us laugh harder.

After we finished laughing my mothers each whispered something in dad's ear's that made his pout go to a goofy smile. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they told him. Guess I will have to soundproof my room tonight. Again.

Now that my mission was done I decided to head to Ponyville to see some of my friends that lived there.

Time skip

When I finally got to Ponyville I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. The air here was so much better than the air in Canterlot that was polluted with the excessive perfume that the mares put on. I don't know how no one hasn't suffocated on that shit yet.

"Shadow!"

Turning to the sound of the voice I was promptly tackled by a yellow blur.

"Hey no fair Applebloom I saw him first," whined another voice.

My attacker quickly got off of me and I got a good look at them and the other two behind her.

In front of me was the former Cutie Mark Crusader's. Like everyone else they had really grown up and had earned their Cutie Marks so there was no need for their little club anymore.

Applebloom now had a shorter mane but still kept that huge bow. Her Cutie Mark was of a bushel of zap apples since her talent allowed her to find the right time to pick the apples that were as rare as they were delicious.

Next was Sweetie Belle who now usually wore a frilly skirt designed by her sister. Her Cutie Mark was of a microphone spouting music notes. Her talent was singing and she was now a big star being almost as famous as the great DJ Pon3 aka Vinyl Scratch. She was probably here on vacation before hitting up another tour.

Last but not least was the tomboy Scootaloo. She hadn't changed much other than the fact that she could now fly like every other Pegasus. Yet she still preferred to use her scooter to travel. Her scooter was actually a part of her talent. which was stunt's like her idol and my aunt Rainbow Dash. Her Cutie Mark was a ramp with a scooter performing a flip. Scootaloo like Sweetie Belle was also famous. She performed paid shows almost like the Wonderbolt's and owned her own sports gear company that actually made her fairly rich.

I met them when they were still in the Crusader days when we were all still fairly young. Oh the trouble we caused to this poor town. I think they're still recovering from the 'Pudding Lake' incident as it was soon called.

Ever since then they have sort of gotten a thing for me. Even though herding is allowed I wasn't too into the idea since I already had Gem. So unless she said otherwise I was a one mare guy and the girls knew it. But that didn't stop them from trying.

"Hey girls it's good to see you. You all look to be doing alright," I greeted kindly.

They all blushed a little bit and shuffled nervously.

"It's good to see you to Shadow," answered Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah it is. We were wondering if you would like to join us for a treat at Sugarcube Corner," asked Scootaloo.

I was about to say no because it sounded like they were asking me out on a date when Applebloom quickly spoke out, "as friends!"

After that was clarified I readily accepted.

There was quite a surprise at Sugarcube Corner though because Gem was there drinking a smoothie.

When I saw her I was thinking I was in deep shit since I was with three other mares. So imagine my surprise when she asks the three mares, "so you finally found him huh? Took you long enough. I have had three smoothie's since you've been gone."

Now I was seriously confused. She sent them to get me?

Before I could utter a word I was already dragged into a nearby booth with Scootaloo in my lap and Applebloom and Sweetie at my side's.

I was then throwing a pleading look at Gem to let her know it wasn't my fault but was shocked to only see her smiling at me like she was expecting this to happen. Now I was very confused, she was usually very possessive about me when concerning other mares so why wasn't she now?

"Why are you smiling like that Gem? Is there something your not telling me."

Instead of answering right away she finished her smoothie and trotted towards me to give a bop on my snout while saying in a teasing tone, "silly stallion. What does it look like?"

It was then that it hit me. But just to be sure, "you mean you want me to start a herd?"

She rolled her eyes before saying sarcastically, "no I want you to become a raving player, of course I want you to start a herd! But let me tell you now that if you ever go after a mare without my consent I will have your balls for a coin purse. Understood?"

I nodded my head so fast it almost broke. When she threatens my stallionhood you can bet she means it.

"Good boy," she said with a pat to my head. "Now what's going to happen is that you're going to go on a date with each of these girls for the next few days including me. Don't worry about telling your parent's since I already did so. Now come along ladies we got to get ready. Oh and by the way, Applebloom is first. Ta-ta lover boy."

I was still in a daze as they left while I contemplated what they had said.

Laying my head down on the table I mumble out, " I really need to grow a backbone when talking to mares."

**Well there you go guys another chapter for the sequel of my first story. Another thing I want to say is that the next story I want to make I want to be about supernatural ponies like the vamponies and/or zomponies. I have read a few stories with each but neither ever really take off. I want to be the one to say "fuck it" and make it happen. So there will be a poll up for which type you want. Just be warned that this story will be made in the future and not right away. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


End file.
